Addicted
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Ymir was just so addicted to all the things Revy did when she went down on her in-between the sheets. Futanari! Futa-YmirxRevy. Smut. AU. Inspired by 'Addicted' by Saving Abel.


Author's Note: *heavy breathing* This was inevitable. Any studxstud pairing is inevitable with me. I personally love the hell out of Revy and she seems really similar to Ymir, just a lot worse. I should warn that there's tons of crude language, but you perverts don't really care about that do you? Do enjoy though~

* * *

Ymir was addicted to the things Revy did to her; the way she would touch her lightly with her fingertips before bruising her skin. The way her lips would sweep over her body, concealing the teeth that would bare and sink into her flesh. Ymir loved when that tongue entered her mouth and dominated her. She couldn't get enough of the warmth of her, the scent of her, the taste and feel of her.

"Rev- fuck," Ymir arched lightly, thrusting her hips, and gripped at the pillow beneath her head. She bit tightly onto her lip, thighs quivering to either side of Revy's head.

Ymir loved it oh-so much when Revy went down on her between their silken sheets. She enjoyed each grumble, each groan and every breath that escaped Revy's more than busy lips. Those lips were especially busy with their most favourite toy.

Revy lifted the blanket to smirk sadistically up at her freckled lover. "What was that, babe?"

Ymir glared and leaned forward to run her hand through Revy's long red hair. "Don't stop!" she all but yelled, face impossibly flushed.

Revy did not like the tone, so she rested her cheek against Ymir's tensed thigh and appraised the sweat glistening along Ymir's hardened muscles and dark skin. She used her index finger and lightly traced the bulging veins along Ymir's length.

"Mm, doesn't sound like you want to cum that badly," she said in a teasing, sultry manner.

Ymir wanted to slap herself for her stupidity. The one and only place where she would ever submit to the asshole that was her lover was when Revy had her cock in her mouth. Right now Ymir was biting her tongue, trying her best not to comment angrily. Instead she lessened the anger in her glare and lifted herself onto her elbows.

"Please," she begged breathlessly. She could feel the uncomfortable throbbing along her erection and it was impossible to deny.

Revy knew this, so she chuckled in amusement and then gripped Ymir's length in her hand. "Oh?" she said. She looked straight into Ymir's lidded eyes and started to stroke her hardened flesh. "How bad do you need to empty yourself, Ymir?"

Ymir's eyebrows pulled together in anger but she bit down on her tongue again to keep her opinion to herself. She allowed her head to fall back when Revy started to thumb her sensitive head, alternating between that and long, slow strokes.

"Fuck, Revy fucking hell."

Revy loved the infuriated expression on Ymir's face. It made the heat and wetness pool between her legs, aching and burning for attention.

The redhead released a heated breath and once more engulfed Ymir in her mouth. She loved the taste that was Ymir, the throbbing heat stretching her lips. There was nothing else that could compare to the sensation. Similarly Ymir was cursing loudly, hips trying to buck wildly but behaving for now. She wanted so badly to pound Revy's mouth, but she knew not to. Maybe if she got her lover riled up enough, horny enough. For now it would only end up with her and Revy beating the shit out of each other before someone called the police on them again.

No one really understood their dynamic and how they managed to live together at all and in all honesty if it wasn't for the sex Ymir would have fucked off a very long time ago.

She was reminded very strongly of her attachment when Revy licked her _just right_ and a powerful tremor of pleasure shot up her spine. That was it, she couldn't hold back anymore.

With one arm bent back so that she could grip the pillow, Ymir thrust her other arm downwards to lose her fingers in long red tresses. She ignored Revy's initial grunt of displeasure and added pressure to the back of her head, forcing her to swallow more, move faster. Ymir arched her body and pumped her hips, not too fast just yet but steadily enough to make her toes curl.

She utterly enjoyed the sensation of Revy's tongue around her hardness, against it, atop it, circling and licking and driving her senses wild. She heat was scorching and Ymir started to moan deeply in her chest.

"Fuck… Revy… Ah… Jesus… I think… Fuck…"

Revy paid no mind to the forcefulness and focused instead on sending Ymir to that exquisite place that only she ever could. She could feel her own wetness slipping down her thighs but resisted the urge to pleasure herself. Instead she worked her mouth harder, head bobbing and lips sliding wetly along Ymir.

Ymir sped the pace up, muscles bunching and tensing as she felt the familiar burning in her lower stomach. She spared a single worried thought for how mad Revy would be, but discarded that quickly when her orgasm climbed. Ymir's hips moved quicker, this time quite literally slamming into Revy's mouth, and then she thrust one more time and came right then. Her back had left the bed but she was roughly shoved back down onto it as Revy forcefully pulled Ymir's cock from her mouth, eyes furious and mouth open in a snarl.

Ymir barely even cared that she was spraying all over the place. She felt a deep satisfaction and didn't feel a need to mask the fact. Ymir smirked, lazily and evilly and she loved the way it made Revy that much angrier.

Revy, brimming with primal need and arousal, decided to forgo punching Ymir in the balls and instead crawled along her body. Ymir obviously startled and attempted to jump out of the bed, even though her legs would have failed her anyway, but was easily pinned to the bed by Revy's surprising strength.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Revy growled against her mouth.

Ymir released a squeak of fear and then she was swept up by her addiction as Revy captured her lips and kissed her roughly, biting her lips and tongue until it hurt. The redhead hardly relented, even when she reached down between them and situated Ymir so that she could sink down onto her.

Ymir released a strangled noise into Revy's hot mouth, eyes squeezed closed. She was always amazed by how it was so much hotter than her mouth.

Revy remained hilt deep and started to rock her hips in circles, slow and steady. She knew this would frustrate Ymir, so she did it for a very long time. Halfway through she released Ymir's lips so that she could lean up and stare dominantly into her eyes. The gaze gifted to her was angry, hungry and horny all at once. It made the redhead lick her lips at the delicious sensations it sent through her body.

"Say you want me to fuck you," Revy said. The air around them was humid, hot and heavy. It was tinged with their scent. Sweat trickled along Ymir's skin and each exhale from either of them was like a short torrent of slightly steamy hot air.

Ymir reached out with shaky hands to grab a hold of Revy's hips, but they were grabbed. Revy intertwined their fingers tightly and then slammed their hands to either side of Ymir's head.

"Say. You. Want. Me. To. Fuck. You," Revy repeated. Her expression was excited and lustful and Ymir felt herself harden even more.

Revy's hips rotated harder and Ymir shut her eyes tightly as she groaned in both pain and pleasure. "P-please," she pleaded, voice soft. She took a number of large breaths to quell the burning in her muscles. How was it, that with a simple rotation of her hips, Revy could make Ymir feel like her dick was about to rip off, but at the same time like it would feel amazing if it did?

"Mm?" Revy leaned in close, wanting to feel the words on her lips.

"Fuck me," Ymir gasped, no longer able to hold out any longer. She needed friction and she needed it now. "Fuck me like you always do or I swear to every fucking god out there that I'll flip you over and fuck you so hard you won't even be able to remember your name."

Revy couldn't help it, her eyes widened to saucers and her hips jerked without her consent. A large wave of pleasure washed over her and, sensing the sudden shock, Ymir took advantage and shot her arms out, large hands enclosing around Revy's hips.

"Fuck!" Revy yelled, realizing her power-trip was over, but then she bit down on her lip and leaned forward to moan Ymir's name. The brunette had started moving her hips upwards, and as she pulled her down Ymir would slam into her. "F-fuck!" Revy used one arm to Ymir's right to steady herself and used the other to curl around her head. She slipped her fingers through Ymir's brown hair and gripped tightly onto them. She pressed her face into the pillow to conceal her choice words as Ymir thrust so deeply inside of her.

Ymir grunted at both the pain at her scalp and the pleasure between her legs. She grinned rakishly to herself and then turned her head to roughly lick and bite Revy's neck. The redhead was powerless to the brunette's control and without being able to stop it she was riding Ymir _so_ hard and groaning right into her ear.

Ymir continued her oral assaults but focused mainly of the feel of herself sliding into Revy before sliding right out. The sound of their bodies connecting and of skin slapping together echoed in the room, as well as their harsh breathing and loud curses.

"Fuck," Revy groaned loudly. "Fuck me harder you idiot!"

Ymir laughed out loud, though breathlessly. Her arms were starting to ache from the exertion of moving Revy on her own, so she quickly flipped them over and then quieted Revy's yells of anger with a deep, teeth and tongue kiss. She could now thrust in to her own rhythm without using as much strength.

Ymir loved the sensation of her hips brushing against Revy's thighs. They were quivering and tensed and pressed powerfully to her. If Ymir wasn't as strong herself then she probably would have had difficulty properly moving with the way Revy wrapped her legs around her, pulling her in harder and _harder._

It was like nothing either had ever felt, and it was this that kept them together.

Ymir thrust harder and faster, grunting and groaning. Eventually she came a second time and released all that she had inside of Revy. The redhead cursed loudly at the sensation and grabbed Ymir's ass with both hands to keep her hips rocking.

"I'm so close," she panted out.

Ymir continued to move but was mostly guided by Revy's trembling hands. She started to bite and suck the tender areas where she had earlier and before long Revy slammed upwards into her and came with a grunt.

She fluttered and tightened around Ymir, who was still hard, and then swore softly when she was done.

"Fuck me," Revy exclaimed, an arm thrown over her eyes.

Ymir pulled out and then collapsed beside her, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling with lidded eyes.

"I just did," she said with a grin.

Revy uncovered her eyes to turn her head and give Ymir a droll look. "I was supposed to fuck you."

Ymir laughed and folded her arms underneath her head. She enjoyed a cool breeze coming in from the window and sweeping over her sweaty and sticky body.

"Come on Revy, you totally love it when I fuck you."

Revy turned around onto her stomach and pressed her cheek to the pillow. Her heart and breathing had calmed, but her body was still very much tingling from her orgasm and she inhaled and exhaled through her nose.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

Ymir suddenly turned and then crawled on top of her to press herself tightly to her back. She leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Revy's shoulder.

"You're fond of fucking me, so sure."

Revy was too tired to really respond, so she just grunted and then moan softly when Ymir bit down on her shoulder.

"Oi, freckles, I'm tired as shit so can we fuck again in an hour?"

Ymir rolled her eyes and then dropped down to her previous position. "Whatever."

She crawled to the edge of the bed and then sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Revy wasn't tired enough not to watch and appreciate the ripple of Ymir's lean back muscles or the absolute deliciousness of her ass when she stood to pull a pair of boxers and a shirt on.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. It's almost afternoon."

Ymir tousled her messy hair as she left the room and Revy watched her leave with lust building behind her eyes.

She considered hurrying after the brunette to fuck on the kitchen counter, but then she simply sighed and remained sprawled out.

"Fuck that I'm tired. Maybe later," she told herself.

She closed her eyes and dozed off, while Ymir chuckled by the doorway at her last comment.

"Definitely later," she softly promised herself and Revy. With a grin and a slight limp, Ymir went to the kitchen to fix something to eat and drink.

She was totally addicted to everything Revy did to her.


End file.
